One night to last forever
by styerra'vintage
Summary: This one night I stand alone. This one I remember I remember. One last chance for you to come back. Oneshot. dg


The gentle rippling whispers of the cooling and calming wind flew through the slit of the slightly open glass window.

This room, is a place.

A place we shared.

There would be that candle I used to bring.

The clock strikes midnight. This time, was history. A time we shared.

There would be the time we loved.

We used to lie, facing each other. We used to smile genuine. We used to be in love.

We tried to keep the torrent affair another secret in Hogwarts. We tried to silently creep

to meet. We tried to keep our rendezvous in bed away from the prying eyes and ears.

We tried a many things.

We tried.

"Would you ever stop loving me?"

"Never."

"Never is an awfully long time."

"I know."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Questions and answers. Deceits and lies. All of them.

But I don't regret the rain.

Or the nights I felt the pain.

Or the tears I had to cry so much times along the way.

Every road I had to take.

Every tear my eyes leaked.

At least I had him. A little time along the way.

I remember the chiseled features.

The aristocrat face. Angel hair. Soft skin. Lips of wine.

Made me felt like there's no tomorrow.

Hermione told me once.

"Love is an eternal flame. Burning forever"

Tell me it's true.

Then I could forever in his arms. Then I would have him. Then I could bask in his embrace.

"Ginny, you're too old for fairytales"

No. No one is too old for a fairytale, Mum. Everyone lives in hope for one.

I walked by him today in the corridor. He didn't look me once. Passed me by today, without a second glance.

Without a second chance.

Tonight.

A very dark night.

Indeed.

I didn't bring a candle tonight.

Perhaps I thought there was no more hope.

I turned around to leave. Leave this sorrow tonight. I'll come back tomorrow.

To bed. To hug a bolster tonight. Instead of him..

I walk into a familiar chest. So warm. So comforting. A scent of heaven.

"You've come too," I hear my whisper that fills the silent room.

There was no reply as silence reign supreme and dominating. Making known its formidable presence in the dark room.

I suddenly felt myself crashed into the wall. Lips descended hard, unresisting.

Passionate.

His deft fingers unbuttoning my blouse.

Button by button.

I feel his fingers caressing me. He began to unclasp the black and lacy bra.

Whilst his lips were still on mine.

I moaned and things when from sweet and passionate to fast, to hungry, to desperate, to the point of ripping our clothes.

I ripped his shirt. I hear the buttons hitting the floor.

He tugged the skirt. It fell into a puddle on the floor.

He tore my black lace and his cold fingers touched me.

He carried me to towards the middle of the room.

A bed materialized there. I never loved the room of requirement more.

He put me down and leant over. Trailed kisses at my nape, my breast where he sucked. Then my stomach while one of his fingers slid into me.I thought I was to explode as desire filled my entire being.

I tore into him and leapt at him.I tried as fast to pull his pants down and his briefs.

Then I was on top of him. Sitting on top of him, leaning forward. I stroked him slowly and if possible, he hardened even more as I rubbed the tip.

He gave a grunt as I touched the tip of his length. And he flipped over.

Smoothly, he slid into slick walls.

It was an excruciating torture. He was going so slow. So very slow. I was screaming and moaning, begging him to be faster.

Finally he compelled. He thrusted in me furiously.

Like tonight was the last night in the world

Like time couldn't wait And his fingers seemed everywhere.

I was near, Very near. And I gave a scream of his name. I never felt so complete since forever. And satisfied.

He was soon spent. His weight laying on me, he was still on me.

He made to move and roll over to the side.

" No. Draco. Stay." I whispered in his ear.

I remember later, he did roll off to sleep.

And, he was insatiable. He woke me up countless times to go again. Different positions, different speeds.

We tried it all.

It seemed almost like old times.

"Gin," he said as I played with his hair. My left leg swung over his body. "I wish we could be free from everything. Just be us. Just be in love"

" We could. We could go away. Far away. Start over."

To be forever in love. To see you forever. To feel you forever.

Til eternity.

But the problem was where.

To go and to fly away. We still need a place.

Switzerland?

No. Percy owns an apartment there.

Australia?

No. Bill's there currently.

"I know. Paris. There's a small wizarding town there."

"I thought the twins had a shop there."

" You forgot the twins were the only in the family that approve of our relationship."

Indeed.

Suddenly, I felt there was hope as I produces a candle with magic and lit it.

It seemed like old times. Then.

"Draco, you do know that though I suppose you could bring money and business there, you're going to leave behind your mother in the hospital alone."

"I'll fund her bills and well, she doesn't recognize me anymore. I don't need to see her to remember her anyways."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes and I love you too"

"Je'taime"

"Jet'aime to you too"

As he hugged me close, I couldn't help feel…

That Fairytales exist.

That I'm so surprised to fall in love

That I could be like this

That I could be so free

That I could find something to last forever

"Til death do we part"

"Beyond that"

Far far ahead, across mountains and oceans, I see a future. I see a spark of fire burning. I see Hope showing off its glorious light.

Far far ahead, I would be happy.

I would be in love

I would live my dream.

Of lilies, daisies and roses.

I would live my dream

Of just you and me.


End file.
